Life After Death
by cullenloverr
Summary: i'm not good at summaries. my first fanfic... read, review, and tell me if i should write more!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I felt the sun hit me as a lay in my bed. My eyes were, closed but I could still feel the warmth. It felt wonderful. Not that my eyes were closed because I was sleeping, because I can't sleep. I was just thinking. Then I heard it. Music. Music from a piano. Where would the music be coming from? I rolled over in the bed, prepared to ask my fiancée if he heard it too but felt empty sheets. I opened my eyes to find myself alone in our big bed. Apparently I had been very lost in my thoughts to not feel him get out of bed. The music was still playing. Then I recognized it. It was my song! The song my fiancée, Gaspard, had written for me. We had a piano in the house, so he must have been playing it on it downstairs. I quietly got out of bed, put my slippers on, and opened the door. Yes, he was deffinatly playing it on the piano. I stopped at the top of the stairs and there he was, playing. The chair was facing away from me, so I could see the muscles on his back move while he ran his fingers over the keys. He was so beautiful. My song was the most beautiful thing I'd ever heard. I was careful to be very quiet as I walked down the stairs because I didn't want him to know I was out of bed. I would surprise him. Not that being quiet and graceful was hard for me because it's not hard for any vampire. Still I wanted to be careful. When I reached the bench, I put my hands on his shoulders and kissed right below the edge of his jaw. He stopped playing and before I knew it I was on his lap. He looked down at me with those beautiful golden eyes that all "vegetarian" vampires like us have.

"Good morning, love," he said.

I put my hand on his beautiful, pale cheek, and laid a kiss on his perfect lips.

"It is a good morning," I agreed. He smiled down at me.

"Thank you," I said.

"For what?"

"For getting me out of bed with my beautiful song."

"Anytime," he replied. I stood from his lap, and he stood next to me.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's almost ten o'clock," he replied. That wasn't bad. We still had plenty of time to get ready and leave for the theater. Today was a Thursday, so our show was at seven and we had to be at the theater by five. Gaspard and I were in theater. That's how we meet when he was nineteen, and I was eighteen. I was in high school, and my school was doing Beauty and the Beast. I was playing Belle when Gaspard came one night to watch. He had just gotten back from Europe to come live with is family, the Cullens, again. We just looked into each other's eyes, and well… the rest is history. We feel in love, and here we are now. Him waking me up with an amazingly beautiful song to get ready to go perform Wicked together. Gaspard had always wanted to get into theater, and it wouldn't be very hard for him because he had the voice of an angel. No, scratch that. He had a voice that would make any angel jealous. He had always wanted this, but said he had no motivation to pursue it until he meet me. Now we live in an house in Philadelphia, and perform Wicked at the Walnut Street Theater. It's not like Wicked on Broadway, although it is out goal to make it their some day. It's the same play, but it's with a younger cast. After all it's a regional theater. A professional theater, so we make money, but not Broadway. Yet. We plan on moving to New York to pursue that in the summer.

It took a lot of convincing to get my parents to let me move into a house with my love. I was eighteen at the time, a legal adult, so I really could do whatever I want. But I didn't just want to leave them, and have them mad at me. That's not a good feeling. So we put it off for a little while. Then Gaspard proposed. My life was complete, and with us being engaged… well my parents couldn't refuse. So we moved out, which was the perfect time for me to be changed. And so, Gaspard changed me. Now, here we are, almost three years later. A happily engaged vampire couple.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We spent the rest of the day, until around two o'clock, just loving each other's company. (and a couple of other things.) At two, we usually hop into the bath (together) get washed off, and start doing a couple breathing and vocal exercises. Well, at least I do. Gaspard always seems to be at his best, never needing to prepare. So there we were, sitting on the bath together which was huge, I might add, and filled with bubbles. Naturally, we had ourselves a little bubble fight. He started it by putting some bubbles on my nose. I blew some in his face, then we had a little fight. All this and I was still trying to do my breathing exercises. I really had to prepare for this show. I've been in a lot of shows, but this one had to be the most difficult. But also, the most rewarding. Playing Elphaba is the most amazing role I've ever played. I'll never get tired of it. Naturally, Gaspard plays Fiyero, and we fall in love and have a big love song together. I love all my scenes with him. He makes everything look so effortless, and constantly dazzles me. I think I've forgotten my lines once or twice because he distracted me with his beautifulness. His smooth voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"I think it's time we got out, love."

"Why, what time is it?"

"Three," he replied nonchalantly. Had we really been in there for an hour?

"I suppose," I guess I looked a little disappointed because he started to laugh. Then he scooped me out of the water, grabbed two towel, and ran us into our bedroom. Then, though I have no idea why, he dried me off. I was grabbing my clothes, while trying very hard to concentrate on my breathing exercises when he spun me around and kissed me passionately for a minute.

"Your too beautiful," he said, pressing his forehead to mine. I giggled.

"Same to you, my love." Before I knew it, I was on our bed with him on top of me, sucking on my neck. I knotted my hands in his hair, tilted his head up, and crushed my lips to his. He tried pulling my lips open, his tongue requesting access, but I wasn't having that. I wanted to tease him. Finally he had enough of my games and forced his tongue into my mouth. I was fine with that, and caught it with mine. We kissed like this for I don't know how long, when he finally broke free and said "we should probably finish getting ready, or we'll be late." I looked at the clock. It was four fifteen! Time flies when your kissing an insanely gorgeous vampire. He looked at my expression and laughed. He leaned down, and whispered "I love you" in my ear. I put my hand on his cheek and said "I love you, too." He laughed quietly.

"Now go finish getting ready and I'll meet you downstairs."

"Ok," I replied.

I had finished getting ready, and came downstairs with my bag. It was filled with stuff for after the show, because we had to go to the stage door and meet the fans. "Hello, love." He said when I reached the bottom of the stairs. "Ready?" he asked. "Yep, let's go!" I replied. He laughed, scooped me up, ran me to the car, and we headed of for the theater.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Of course, we got at the theater right on time. We walked in and greeted some people, then he kissed me and let me go into my dressing room to get into costume. I had a lot of getting ready to do. First, there was the fact that I had to be green. I got my paint on, then did the normal make-up… mascara eyeliner, all that. Then my wig. I loved my first wig. Actually, I loved all my wigs. My first wig was long black hair that was braided all the way down over my right shoulder to below my chest. Then, my costume which was a navy blue dress with a jacket over it, that I eventually take off. After I was all done getting ready, I did a couple stretches, a sip of water, and walked out. The show had already started but I wasn't in the first seen, so I was OK. Gaspard was waiting for me by the stage door. He looked amazing in his first costume. He kissed me, told me how good I looked in green, wished me luck, then took a few steps back because it was almost my cue to enter and he didn't want to be seen. Then I heard my cue music, took a deep breath, and ran into the spotlight…..

It was a good show. Everything went as planned, as usual. Kristy, who plays Glinda, and who also has become one of my good friends, did great. Gaspard blew me and everyone in the audience away with his amazing good looks and talent, as usual. And I did OK. I didn't mess up, or trip, and I added a few riffs (I was feeling a little daring) so I'd say I did pretty good. I was getting in my shower now. I usually have to run off the stage after the show because I have to get in the shower and wash all the green paint off and I don't want to keep the people at the stage door waiting too long. It usually takes me about seven minutes in the shower. Because of my vampire speed, I can wash the green off faster. The I do my hair, get dresses, re-apply very little makeup, and leave the dressing room. As I walked out, there was my angel. He had very little to do after the show, but he always waits for me to get done so we can go out together. He grabbed my waist and pushed me against the wall, into a passionate kiss.

"You never cease to amaze me with how talented you are, love. That was an amazing show."

"Your pretty awe-inspiring yourself," I told him.

"Thank you. Now we should be going, we don't want to leave all your fans waiting," he smiled.

"Let's go."

I walked out the stage door, to the outside. There were already a lot of people there. It was already dark out but there were lights on. I moved to my far right, to start at the begging of the line and move left. Gaspard followed me, going behind me. We got a lot of nice complements. Everyone was really sweet. We were about in the middle of the line now, and I had already gotten a present. It was a scrap book full of pictures of various performances I did. Two teenage girls gave it to me, they were really sweet. I thanked them and took a picture with them. Kristy was just finishing up ,and I waved good-bye to her. She waved back, said "see you tomorrow" and "great show" ,and I said the same. Gaspard was still right behind me. The next group was a group of three gentleman. They were about my age, maybe a little younger. They handed me their play bills and smiled at me. A rather odd smile actually. Then I heard Gaspard growl behind me, only loud enough so that I, with my vampire senses, could hear. I looked at him and his jaw was clenched, his body tense. He took another step closer to me, and put his arm around my waist.

"Can we help you with anything gentleman?" he said, or a better word would be growled.

"Nahh," one of them said, "I was just gonna say how amazing you did up there Rachel. It is Rachel right?"

"Yes," I replied. I'm guessing he knew my name from reading the playbill.

"Well, you really did look good up there," he said, that odd smile playing around his lips. "Maybe you could teach me a thing or two?" he said raising an eyebrow. That didn't go well with Gaspard.

"I don't think she's be interested in that gentleman. Now if you don't mind… me and my **_fiancée_** have quite a few other people to talk to. Goodbye," he snarled. I looked up at his face. He looked truly terrifying, truly like a vampire. That was enough for those boys. They looked disappointed for a second, then terrified and quickly walked away.

"What is it, love?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later, we still have people to see." He was visibly angry. I touched his cheek soothingly, giving him a reassuring smile. He did a little smile back, and nudged me forward, reminding me about the people who must be starring at us. I walked forward to greet our next fan……


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gaspard had eased up a little during the car ride, but not much. I figured I should wait until we got home to ask him about it, to give him a little more time to calm down. We pulled into the driveway and he came around to open my door. He looked pretty calm, but his eyes were distant. What could be bothering him so much? We walked into the house. I had enough of this, I need to know what was wrong and I needed to know right now. I grabbed his arm and pinned him against the wall. He raised an eyebrow at me and said "Can I help you?"

"OK, tell me what happened at the theater."

"It's really nothing, I'm sure I was just overreacting."

"I'll be the judge of that…tell me what happened."

"Those boys…they were just… having some thoughts that I wasn't happy about." Me and Gaspard were vampires, but not ordinary vampires. Some vampires have special powers. That sounds pretty cliché, but it's true. And Gaspard's ability is that he can read minds. Anyone and everyone's. Well there was one exception. Me. When I was human, Gaspard could never read my mind, not when I was human, and he still can't now that I'm a vampire. We don't know why, but that doesn't matter. I was eager to find out those gentleman's thoughts. "Well, what were they thinking?" I asked.

"About you," his lip curled back and a low rumble started in his chest.

"What about me?"

"He wanted you to teach him a thing or two alright, and it didn't help that he had a very graphic imagination."

"I don't understand," I was so confused.

"He was thinking about you in a very ungentlemanly way, a way that no women should be thought of. Especially not you, **my **fiancée, **my **love, **my life.** He was a dirt bag, and he thought about you and him doing the things that we do… it was disgusting." By the time he was finished talking his lip was completely curled back, the growl coming from his chest was now audible, and his jaw and fists were clenched. Their thoughts must have been pretty bad, he was clearly very upset. I remembered that smile the man gave me. I shuddered at the thought of what he could have been thinking. Ew, Gaspard was right, that's vile. I wrapped my arms around his waist and squeezed him hard. I started kissing up and down his neck, trying to calm him down. After a while his jaw and fists unclenched and he wrapped his arms around me, and rested his check on the top of my head. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Sorry! Sorry! What could he possibly be sorry for? He did nothing! "Why in the world are you apologizing?" I asked him.

"I made it into a big thing, I just can't stand it when men think about you that way. You're mine."

"Listen to me. I am just as disgusted with those men as you are! I love you for standing up for me, for showing them that I belong to you. You did nothing wrong. Do you hear me? I should be thanking you for being such an amazing fiancée, and doing that for me." He started laughing a little. He looked like he had calmed all the way down by now. "You don't have to thank me for anything. I would do it anytime," he said then he leaned down and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. I pulled back and looked at his face. He was smiling my favorite crooked smile. I giggled and said "…and besides, you happen to be very sexy when you're defending your woman." He laughed and picked me up so that both my legs were wrapped around his waist and my arms wrapped around his neck. He kissed me deeply and carried me up the steps, into our bedroom, kissing me the whole time. He threw me onto the bed, and so the night begun…..


End file.
